Gauges for measuring certain dimensions of welds have been known and used in the past. Generally, these gauges are suitable for use only for measuring T-fillet welds where are workpiece is welded to a base plate or other member and extends at right angles to the base plate. In such a case, it generally is a simple matter to move the weld gauge into proximity to the weld to be measured, then to manipulate the pivotal arm on the gauge to measure the height or other dimension of the weld with the main body of the gauge being spaced from but in proximity to the workpiece.
While conventional weld gauges are suitable for measuring T-fillet welds, they are not suitable for measuring skewed T-fillet welds and partial penetration groove welds because of the configurations of the gauges themselves. The configurations are such that the gauges cannot fit sufficiently close to a weld such that the arm on the gauge is long enough to measure the weld dimension itself. For this reason, conventional weld gauges are not suitable for measuring the dimensions of skewed T-fillet welds and partial penetration groove welds, a need exists for improved weld gauge for this purpose.
Prior publications relating to this general subject matter include U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,848, Dutch Pat. No. 82903 and German Pat. No. 626967.